Maranwyn
by Rainfairy11
Summary: I am Maranwyn,I live in the Castle as a family member to Eowyn,Theodred&Theoden King, but to Eomer something else entirely-though it matters not what is in my heart,a commoner cannot love one of noble birth.
1. Intro

Intro _Here is my first chapter to this story, which also happens to be my first ever fanfic! Whoa Dream Big! please dont write me and tell me it was good if you think its Bull-Shit( and yah when I say that I only say it the How to a guy in 10 days way!lol) Enjoy, get a refreshment or something make your self comfortable:) sorry for the delay of this,really bad situation with my beta..so these are the original chapter's of Maranwyn-with some revision, thats to my liking:)...Im done with my beta so there no will be no more mis-communication...for anyone that did happen to like my fanfic, nothing but thanks is in order:)...I hope to continue this story in the near future, but at the moment life seems to be more busy than ever..so until then...  
_

**Intro**

I am Maranwyn; my parents and I were going return to the kingdom of Rohan, when I was but five years of age. We had been abroad visiting village after village, I did not know why, and I still do not know. Two days after we had come back to live in my mothers birthplace, I had awoken to silence. I quickly moved out of my bed and ran out of the house looking for any sign of life; I found it, a woman with blonde hair came running towards me.

"Child, you must not be afraid, your parents have only gone to visit a town for trading with the others,they will return soon," she said, picking me up.

I do not remember much afterward's, only what I have been told by others. My father was killed in a trade, over an argument of some kind; my mother and the rest of the party returned that day to bury him...a few months later, my mother left. To this day, I still have no idea where she went, nor does anyone else in Rohan, not even Théoden King. Since I had no other relations, he, having also just taken in his niece and nephew, took me in as well to live with them at the Golden Hall of Meduseld.

At the time, I was only a child, as was Théoden King's niece, Eowyn, who was two years younger than I. She and I, along with her brother, Eomer, only my elder by a few months, a fact he never allows to me forget, bonded as though we had known each others company since birth they say, so well that Théoden King allowed Eowyn and myself to share chambers, which I did not move out of until I was twelve years of age, something I am grateful for, I am not royalty after all. Eowyn and I were as close as sisters could be in that time, and I had a close friend in Eomer as well, though I did not feel him to be my brother in the least, nor did he see me as a sister. It was different with Theodred, though, I felt him to be a brother and for him, I was a sister, second in affection only to Eowyn.

We spent our days riding our ponies over the hills and through the great valleys of Rohan, racing with the wind in our faces and the sky so beautiful it looked as if it had been painted by the angels themselves. I grew up well educated but extremely head-strong-too much for Théoden King,to the amusement of many, I was extremely shy to those I did not know well. Stubborn though I may be, I am very caring and protective towards my family and my few friends.

I work with the midwives and nurses in the healing wing, a fact Eowyn, Eomer, and Theodred have always resented for they believe me to be of no difference to them in status, but Théoden King could not have me,a commoner,who had already been given an enormous amount of care be treated as a princess, they still protest to this day,Théoden King told me it had to be so, and I could not argue with him, for I knew in my heart that no matter how much I loved them and they I...I was not of their blood, and I already owe the royal family my life and so much more, as is.

I call Théoden King Uncle just as Eowyn and Eomer do, I sit with them at meals, many a night have we made good memories at the dinner table! Though no matter how much I focus on my work or my studies, there is always something I can not stop thinking about...Eomer son of Eomund. I cannot tell anyone, even Eowyn, that I am not only falling for Eomer but that I have the sinking suspicion that I already could be-in love with him.

I have decided that I shall not speak of these feelings to anyone. Who could have thought for even a moment that a commoner such as me would have fallen in love with Eomer, Third Marshall of the Riddermark?I do not linger with these peices within my heart,I must not for then I would only create tears and I will not be fretful, for I know that I cannot love him, that it is impossible to even think of it! I will not ruin the royal family of Rohan any more than I have already, I refuse. He must not ever know of my affections, for it would only bring sorrow and resentment, something... especially now,when there are whisper's of war,it is the farthest from needed.

I do not truly know if I am in love with him, for I have never been in love before;All that I know to be true is that I only feel these things for him, that I do not feel, could not think to feel...for anyone else, nor have I ever felt such feelings before. I lay in my bed this night, like every other night, thinking of all of this, wishing to fall asleep as quickly as possible, though slumber does not come for a long while, and I am left again to ponder it all.


	2. The Degrading of Ladies

Chapter 1 ( **Maranwyn POV**)

It was early in the morning,the fog from the night before had now, conveniently, turned into chilling mist-the sun had barely risen over the hills of Rohan, this was of course too early for me, I had woken up freezing, which had only added to my headache from crying, though I dont cry that much I always manage to overcome it, the only thing that brought me into a content mood was that today I would be fighting with Eowyn, the mere thought of it brings a smile to my to face, we had always fought together with wooden swords in the grassy fields of the kingdom when we were little girls. But today we would continue with swords crafted for our very own use, by Eowyn's request I was to have a sword as well, at this thought I finally decided to get up off my warm bed,no matter how inviting it still seemed, I had to get up. I groggily walked over to my wardrobe, my white night gown billowing at my steps, funny that at my height it still covered my feet, I put on a lovely dark green dress, I moved to the washing bowl to clean my face, the water cool and refreshing to the cool morning when I began to brush my hair, Eowyn walked into my room, always the early riser.

"Do you ever knock Eowyn?" I asked as I turned to face her in her deep burgundy dress,hair braided in the front two strips securely in the mid of her blonde head.

"I only knock when I must Maranwyn, you should know that by now should you not?"

"Ahh but my dear friend, you should know by now that I refuse to lose hope on you and your manners"

Eowyn scoffed"Oh yes, what would I do without you Mara" as she said this rather sarcasticly,she dramaticly flung herself on my bed.

I laughed" You would no longer have anything close to an older sister and friend, and be left with only your brother and his men for company!"I said.

At this we both giggled."That...is...not...funnyy..Maran!"Eowyn tried to say through her fits of laughter.

And I, still laughing said"Oh-ho but if it is not Lady Eowyn, why then, are you laughing so much that there are tears on your face!"

"That is because of your laughter Mara, it is impossible not to laugh when you do, it has always been quite a challenge for me"

now it was my turn to scoff, "A challenge?Oh Eowyn, you really must know that the only challenge you ever face with me is at our swordfighting lesson today, though I wonder why they still call a "lesson" when we already know so much we could do every maneuver in our sleep?"

"HA-HA-HA very funny Mara, this whole kingdom knows that I am a much better fighter than you"she said standing up and walking over to me,"Though it is a wonder that it is called a "lesson" when it is more of a.. practice".

"Exactly." I said, I had again started to brush my hair and had now struck a knot "owowhh-sweet merry mountains!" I screamed.

Eowyn giggled" Here let me", we have always liked to braid each others hair, Eowyn especially."Now sit down and let me me help your mangled hair" she said with a smirk on her eyebrows raised in mock-horror.

"I resent that remark Eowyn, and I will have you know that my hair is many things but not mangled."I said to her with all the dignity I could muster.

"Well that is true, but I believe that these curls at the ends are the problem" she said holding up a strand of my dark brown hair, I glared at her.

"Well they are hardly a problem Eowyn, and its not even that curly-entirely" I said sitting down on the chair in the front of beautiful mahogany mirror, Eowyn and I had identical sets, both had gold Rohanish stenciling around the edges.

"Sweet horse flankes!" I yelled as Eowyn brushed my hair-feeling as if she had tore it out of my scalp.

"Your head is much to sensitive Mara" said Eowyn while shaking her head" I should not be surprised at you, when only a years passed you almost killed me with this brush".

I gasped."I did nothing of the sort, you were tugging at my hair and hit a knot for the third time, did you honestly think I would let that torture go on?" before she could answer I cut her off, "No, no you did not, yes I did take the brush out of your hands-"

"And began to fling it in my direction, rather wildly I might add".Said Eowyn.

"How else was I to stop you dear sister?I asked her quizzically.

She stopped braiding my hair and looked at me in the mirror,"You could have asked" she said with much annunciation"Yet you insist it is I who has no manners, I do think you might want to look a bit more into that mirror~my friend~" she said in a playful manner.

She then went back to braiding and I giggled at her words for a moment, then I stared hard into the mirror, thinking of what she had meant in those words..it was only then that my thoughts quickly changed to someone I knew I was not to be thinking of.

( **Normal POV**)

When they arrived at the training area near the stables, the sun was now higher in the sky giving a gleam to the earth, thankful that the fog had vanished-a slow warmth was brewing.

" Ahh good morning to you my Lady Eowyn and to you Lady Maranwyn" said Hama, he was a man of average height and dark hair, he had been teaching them their "lessons" for awhile, they thought him to be a good friend-as did everyone else in Rohan.

"Good morning Hama, I trust you slept well" said Eowyn with a smile.

"Soundly my Lady and you?"

"Oh, very well thank you" she said as she moved over to the wall to choose her weapon.

" And you Lady Maranwyn?"Hama said with his brows raised.

"Well Hama, I do not truly know, it feels as though I have slept but yet I am not rested." Maranwyn said, Hama had been the first of those who were present, to insist on addressing her as "Lady Maranwyn" on the day Theoden King announced that her was to be permenant, an act she would not ever forget, nor would she ever feel worthy of it.

"Always the night-owl my Lady" he said with a smile reaching to his eyes.

"Yes, it seems so".She said smiling back.

Maranwyn marveled at how many weapons there were to choose from, as she always had, though they were only going to use their own swords today, she still was transfixed with the markings on each of the weapons, such intricate details and varying beautiful colors...Maranwyn had been called twice by Eowyn before she was drawn back to middle-earth, "Yes?" said Maranwyn.

"I have called you many times Mara,sometimes I wonder where you venture to when your eyes glaze over for such a time" she said laughingly.

"I venture nowhere Eowyn, you need not wonder at all."She said with a very convincing grin as Eowyn handed her the sword in its sheath.

" Ahh, but I know you too well, not to wonder where your mind travles to."Eowyn said with a sly smirk.

Maranwyn laughed loudly"Ohh do you then?Well, we shall see if you know my mind enough to anticipate my next move?" Maranwyn said mockingly.

Eowyn glared at her"I think you underestimate my knowing's of you dear sister, but you will find them out soon enough...when you face me from the flat of your back". She said with a mischievous grin.

Maranwyn shook her head and said slowly, " You first" She said while sheathing her medium length burgundy sword with black stencil from its cover, the rays of light from the mid-morning sun catching the blade.

Eowyn and Maranwyn struck each other at the same moment, meeting each others death glare and strength, Maranwyn knew it was going to be one of those fights, the fights where both put all their emotions into their swords...it could almost be called therapeutic but with much, much more pain and ache in places they did not know they had,many of the Eored watched their battle with interest, some of them waiting to see weakness, others waiting for tears, what they had forgotten was that they where Ladies of Rohan-not common girls fighting for sport,they fought with grace in their turns, fierceness in their strikes...in perfect synergy with one another, they had fought each other too long to stop and ask if the other was so slowly the more and more of the Eored came to the conclusion that these Ladies of Rohan were skilled with the blade, and were increasingly more intrigued by their footwork, precise turnings and strikes.

When the fight was over, they received a standing ovation from the Eored and a satisfied Hama was cheering as well. Though Eowyn had scratch on her wrist that was minorly bleeding and Maranwyn a slice on her upper leg, both were bruised in many places, their breath's ragged as they sheathed their swords, grinning at each other.

"I see you both have been practicing, very well executed today, I feel very sorry for the man that will suffer from the ends of your swords". Hama said with a gleeful smirk, all three laughed.

" As do I".

The three turned around only to see Eomer coming down off his beloved horse firefoot, Maranwyn was struggling to keep her composer...had he been watching the entire fight? She thought.

"Even though they will deserve the pain, I believe it will be their dignity that will we the most harmed "said Eomer with a mischievous grin, almost as white as his tunic under his armor, his hair was pulled back in the middle while the sides were down and touched his shoulders.

"Here, Here!"Said Hama in agreement, causing more laughter from Maranwyn.

"My dear brother, you should know it well" said Eowyn smiling innocently up at Eomer.

"Yes I do believe your dignity to be very low at the least Eomer, since I beat you in a duel".she said as she leaned toward him "twice" Maranywn said in a rather boastful manner.

Eomer looked very perturbed at her and was about to say something when he was cut off by Theodred in his dark green tunic, his hair scattered around his head from riding.

" Yes, I am sorry to say it has weighed on his mind, and I have watched his dignity fall into the nothingness" he said with a highly grave manner while gesturing to the ground, they all laughed except for Eomer who only smiled and said;

"I think you are mistaken Mara, for I know you only won a duel with me once two years passed" he said with all the calm he could muster.

Maranwyn giggled at this" Eomer you forget the first occasion that I won, you were 17 and I 16 of years, you challenged me to a duel and lost, but a few minutes later" she said with a kind smile.

"Oh, I remember the look on your face Eomer, I could not stop my laughter! said Theoden with reminiscent look.

"I was too shocked to laugh at the sight, only then did I see your face Eomer, then I as well laughed at the site of you standing there without your sword and Mara pointing hers straight to your throat while making you vow to never utter the words 'ladies cannot fight in battle' again!" said Eowyn with much enthusiasm-holding her sword out in a gallant manner..of course causing Theodred to chuckle.

Eomer now looked terribly confused "No, that was not to be counted as a duel, and you only won that battle out of luck Mara-"

"Luck!Do you honestly believe that?" Maranwyn said stepping closer to him, leveling their glare' familiar, joyous feeling in banter between them fading.

"You had the advantage of-"

"I took advantage of nothing and you know that Eomer, you were open, you lost grip of your sword, you had a weakness-we are taught to take that to our own gain Eomer, you of all people should know that!"Maranwyn said with immense frustration,it was unlike Eomer to make false accusations.

Eowyn went to come between the two but Theodred stopped her, he looked as if he was enjoying their row-why this was a shock Eowyn she knew not, for he had always loved to watch them quarrel, for it was a rare happening.

"I know what the rules are during a duel and you did not win in complete fairness!" he said,his voice tight and stern.

"Oh truly then Eomer?Tell me how I cheated at that duel, for as you have made quite clear, I have no memory!" she said seething.

Her steady and unblinking glare level with his, Eomer took a quick breath...his mind un-thinking, not yet knowing the taste of regret his words would soon leave in his mouth.

"You did not cheat-it was that you were a lady-I did not wish to harm you Mara, could you expect me to wish harm on you in any way for any reason!" he said, his anger and voice rising. Maranwyn was too overcome with the words the entered her ears,to utterly shocked to speak, but she would have no chance for what he said next would truly outrage her.

" You did not succeed in that childish version of a duel, you only were victorious because I did not fight with force!He finished heatedly, the room had turned into dead silence

Maranwyn had not moved from where she was, she stood there and for a moment and did not know what to feel, then rage came deep from inside her, she gave him a death glare.

"You allowed me to win?...You secretly forfeited because I was a girl?-because you thought me to be without in knowledge compared to you Eomer?she yelled at him, her breathing had increased so that she was shaking-looking incredulously at him, Eomer wanted to look away from her but he couldn't.

Eomer and everyone else in the stables did not make any sudden movements, Maranwyn stopped glaring and looked at him with a mixture of anger and sadness in her dark brown eyes, trying to breathe.

"You may now have your dignity restored, my Lord" she said menacingly "But you are no longer honorable nor trustworthy in my eyes!" she said tears threatening to fall from her already watered eyes, Maranwyn lifted her skirts,and ran away from Eomer, from everyone, from the newfound knowledge of a lie. Eowyn looked at her brother as though to say something,her eyes scolding him-only to change her mind and run after Maranwyn.

Theodred watched them both run off, he looked at Eomer who had moved from his spot and said, "You have certainly upset her now Eomer, may God have mercy on you soul my brother for I fear that father will not" he said with a small grin, Eomer looked on from where Maranwyn had once been running.

"I should not have said such things to her".Eomer said agastly, her words had stabbed him...but she had looked on him with betrayal in her eyes, that was shaper than a thousand arrow's.

"No you should not have, but the truth will always surface dear cousin, no matter how long it was kept underneath a lie, even though I know you wanted to tell her so" Theodred said in a serious tone" though I must say this by far, was the best of all the fights you have had!" he said very excitedly.

"But now we cannot strike a truce and be done-I concealed the truth from her,for such long a time..she will not-cannot easily forgive that...I cannot fathom how I thought I was protecting her…...how I believed I was capable of preventing what has been in her mind to act on for ages". Eomer said turning to walk out to the castle, while mentally kicking himself.

Oh no?Well I do not wish for that, who knows if another round is to come, though I do not believe it will amount to the splendor of this one" Theoden said thoughtfully, Eomer just walked on towards the dear friend he had now wounded deeply, lost in his thoughts and his rapidly growing guilt, he did not hear what theoden said while catching up to his pace.

"Though I must not deny the chance to see you both in the middle of a quarrel much like this one, more shouting I would hope" he said with expectancy while running his hand through his black hair, he saw that Eomer was very distraught.

"Ah, Eomer" he said putting an arm on his cousins shoulder" You must not despair, it will all turn out well, in good time" said Theodred with a reassuring smile.

"You may be right, my brother" said Eomer with a small smile on his lips.

"Of course I am right, I am the heir to the throne if one person is to be right, then it should be me" he said quite cockily and walked off at much faster pace than him. Eomer shook his head at his cousin, still lost in his thoughts of seeing Maranwyn's tear's fall down her face, he did not ever believe he could feel so horridly terrible after an argument they had, of course Eomer had always felt remorse in a way, though they always forgave each other's words..but now it was the words he had kept under lies and his remorse had never been so great. Eomer had an sickening feeling that he would face the consequences once he entered the castle doors.

Not a moment later Theodred turned back face to Eomer and nearly shouted..."Of course, 'in good time' could very well be the next century!" He said laughingly though it was short lived, for Eomer ran after him-a playful death glare on his face and Theodred set off like the wind himself yelling repeatedly "Only a jest brother! It was only a jest!"While laughing along with his cousin to the castle's step's.


End file.
